nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cad takes all the water to save the lodge/Tourists are trapped/The fire heroes
The way the Cad takes all the water to save the lodge, Tourists are trapped and The Fire Heroes scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. Cad Spinner: (noticing that his lodge's roof sprinklers are not spraying enough water) What's going on up there? We're not getting enough water. (to André) Hey! We're not getting enough water on the lodge! Reroute the main water line to the roof sprinklers! André: Oh! No, no, no! The firefighters need that water to make retardant. Cad Spinner: How do you know that? André: I'm the concierge. It's my job to know everything. Cad Spinner: I don't care! Do you work for them? No, you work for me, what's-your-name. Now, are you gonna do it, or do I have to do it myself?! André: (folds his forks and huffs) (Cad then tries to push the handle to switch the main water line.) Cad Spinner: Come on, come on! (grunts, then manages to move it) Ha-ha! I got it! (The water then shoots out from the roof sprinklers, as André drives away with his luggage. Meanwhile, Jammer and the Secretary are guiding the tourists through the main exit road, while Pulaski shoots water at the fire that is at the bottom of the ridge.) Ol' Jammer: All right, everybody, stay calm. Secretary of the Interior: Both roads are open. Ol' Jammer: Keep your headlights on low-beam and stay under five miles an hour. And be careful! Secretary of the Interior: That's right. It's going to be fine. Keep moving. We're gonna get everybody out. (Suddenly, the wind blows flames and sparks up the ridge and onto the log cavern and trees, setting them on fire.) Ol' Jammer: (exclaims) Good gracious! Tourists: (all clamor) (Immediately, Pulaski shoots water at the log cavern, but then a burning tree falls onto the gateway.) Tourists: (all scream) Aaahhh!! Rake: (gasps) (Then more burning trees fall down the slope towards the road.) Pulaski: (shielding Jammer and the Secretary) Watch out! (grunts as a rock damages his water pump) (Then Muir, who is chugging along, blows his whistle, and then spots a burning tree blocking the track up ahead. He stops just in time.) Secretary of the Interior: Pulaski, you hurt? Ol' Jammer: Are you okay? Pulaski: No, sir. Pump's busted. Secretary of the Interior: We're gonna have to find another way out. Ol' Jammer: That's the problem, Mr. Secretary. There is no other way out. (Meanwhile, back at the base, the siren is heard blaring, as Patch talks through the PA.) Patch: Listen up, y'all, we got big trouble. Wildfire jumped the main exit road and now it's blocked. Lil' Dipper: (to Windlifter) I know it's after sunset, but you're in command. It's your call. Maru: There's not much time. If you're gonna go, you better go now. Dusty Crophopper: And we'll need every plane we've got. Thomas: And almost every single member of our team. Windlifter: Load up. Twilight Sparkle: All right everybody, I need you to gather supplies quickly. We've got a long way ahead of us to that blocked exit. We must rescue those tourists. Rainbow Dash: Okay, guys, you heard her. The fates of all those tourists are in our hooves. Do we have what it takes? Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: (affirmations) Shining Armor: You can count on us, Twily! (Maru turns the water pumps on and connects the hoses to Dusty, Dipper and Windlifter as the Smokejumpers drive into Cabbie.) Maru: We'll have you out of here in 60... (turns the handle on one of the water pumps, then three more times as he notices that there is no water coming out) Huh? Uh... (drives to the pressure gauge and taps it, seeing that it is at zero) Problem! There's no water pressure! Oh, what could have happened? Cabbie: Main line must have burst again. Lil' Dipper: Hey, Patch, what's the lake look like? Patch: (over the PA) Negative. No visibility. Boxed in by fire and smoke. Windlifter: All we have left is what's in our tanks. Let's make it count. Twilight Sparkle: All right team, move out! (With no time to lose, Windlifter, Dipper, Cabbie, Dusty and Team Equesodor (except ) fly towards the fire, which is stretched across the valley. All of the deer are also running away from the fire.) Dusty Crophopper: We're headed straight into the fire! Aren't we gonna fly around it? Lil' Dipper: The fastest way to the main road is through the fire! Windlifter: Brace yourselves! (They then fly into the huge fog of smoke, where embers fall down, and the whole team flies around billowing clouds of smoke.) Lil' Dipper: (muffled) Hold on, Dusty! Percy: (muffled) Careful! (muffled) Watch the embers! (Muffled explosions are heard as the embers crash into the ground, and the team then comes out of the smoke cloud, and flies over the valley, where the whole forest is on fire. They then come to the lodge, which has its roof sprinklers still straying out water, and there is a small area of trees which have still not burnt yet. Cad then notices the team from up above.) Thomas: So it was Cad! I should have known! Sunset Shimmer: (to herself) Oh, come on, Cad! Why can't you be less selfish?! We need that water, and he's preventing us from getting it! Yeah, this is about protecting the wildlife and other people, NOT THE LODGE! And also, the tourists need our help! Twilight Sparkle: And because of him, we could not get much water! (Meanwhile, the tourists are still trapped, and Muir blows his whistle. Just then, the Air Attack team arrives. Windlifter releases retardant and Flynn and Belle spray out water onto the log cavern, Dipper releases retardant and spray out water onto the ridge, and Dusty sprays retardant onto the tree on top of the railroad track. are helping the Smokejumpers, who have parachuted out of Cabbie, to get the debris off the road.) Dynamite: Let's clear this road. (Muir then gets going again by moving the trees with his plow. With the debris cleared, the tourists get moving again.) Ol' Jammer: All right, now, be careful. Slow and steady. We don't want to see any fender benders around here. Category:Scenes